


Black is the colour

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восьмиугольник – полная защита во всём, с восьми сторон света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the colour

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды One Direction.

Найл хихикает, но быстро закрывает рот под укоризненным взглядом Зейна.   
– Щекотно, – виновато поясняет он, почему-то шепотом. Зейн хмыкает и продолжает свое занятие.  
Если быть честным до конца, то не только щекотно, но еще и холодно. Срезанный под углом конец тюбика слегка царапает кожу, и Найлу хочется почесаться, но нельзя. К тому же в комнате прохладно, но одеться или укрыться, пока Зейн не закончит, не вариант.   
– Не дергайся, – велит Зейн тихо. Это, наверное, первая фраза, которую он произносит за прошедший час. Найл вздыхает.   
Он сам согласился, конечно. Сразу и не думая – о чем ему думать было, это же Зейн. Зейн попросил приехать – Найл приехал. Сам виноват. Поэтому он вздыхает еще раз и терпит.   
– А ты покурить не хочешь? – с надеждой спрашивает он.  
– Потом.  
Найл думал, что это будет веселей, – и теплее – но это мелочи. Но Зейн умолкает, как только срезает кончик полиэтиленового конуса и усаживается за спиной ирландца. Какое-то время Найл, не замечая этого, продолжает ему что-то рассказывать, но потом, смутившись, тоже затихает. Пытается пару раз через плечо разглядеть, что там происходит, но Зейн твердой рукой аккуратно разворачивает его обратно.  
– Почти все, – неожиданно говорит Зейн, и Найл вздрагивает. Он уже даже не чувствует, в каком именно месте Зейн трудится над его спиной.  
– Я есть хочу.  
– Ты всегда есть хочешь, – в голосе Зейна сквозят и усмешка, и нежность. – У меня есть мамина еда.   
Еда Триши – это святое. Ради этого можно еще немного потерпеть.  
– Все, – Зейн бросает наполовину использованный тюбик на пол и встает. – Еще десять минут подожди, пусть досохнет. Я пойду ужин разогрею.  
Найлу очень хочется посмотреть на результат, но зеркал в комнате нет, а извернуться так он не может – видит только темные линии, не складывающиеся в узор под таким углом.  
Зейн сам смывает с него лишнюю краску. Вода становится темно-бурой, и запах, как кажется Найлу, будет долго его преследовать, но, когда Зейн подводит его к зеркальной двери шкафа и подносит второе зеркало, Найл ахает.  
Его плечи и лопатки разрисованы ажурным, четким узором, ярко-черным на бледной коже.   
«Ты же хотел татуировку, – сказал ему Зейн по телефону. – Приезжай, есть одна мысль. Игл не будет, обещаю».  
– Выцветет потом, таким темным не будет, – Зейн проводит пальцами по его плечу. – Что думаешь?  
Найл даже поискал в интернете рисунки хной. Поисковик любезно сообщил ему, что это такая восточная традиция – разрисовывать невестам руки перед свадьбой.   
Но он не невеста, да и Зейн рисовал не на руках.  
– Это что-то значит?  
– Значит, – Зейн откладывает маленькое зеркало, разворачивая его к большому, и обнимает сзади, прижимаясь щекой к его уху. Найл не торопит его, просто накрывает испачканную руку своей. Зейн, вздохнув, целует его между лопаток, в центр большого восьмиугольника в середине узора.   
Найл не спрашивает повторно. Целует его в губы коротко, и все.  
Вечером, засыпая под мерное сопение Зейна, он вытаскивает телефон и открывает браузер.  
«Восьмиугольник, – говорит ему поисковик, – полная защита во всём, с восьми сторон света».  
Разбудить крепко уснувшего Зейна сложно, но Найл умеет.  
– Я тебя тоже, – сообщает он в его сонные глаза. – Я тебя тоже, Зейн.


End file.
